


The red string of fate

by Mopsieflops



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, College, College Student Eren Yeager, College Student Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Fate & Destiny, Fluff, M/M, Punk!Levi, Red String of Fate, Reincarnation, Soulmates, eren x levi - Freeform, ereri, hipster!eren, riren - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-19 07:55:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11309034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mopsieflops/pseuds/Mopsieflops
Summary: Levi is a punk college student who copes with his feelings through drawing. He has a tick that whenever he gets nervous; he starts playing with his lip ring and this guy behind him is making him do so.





	The red string of fate

Some days the feeling was bearable, but on days like this, where Levi woke up with the emptiness filling up his whole body, you just didn't want to fuck with him.

He leaned back in the chair that he fell asleep in and rubbed his eyes. "Dammit." He murmured to himself while he played with the silver piece of jewelry that was pierced through his bottom lip. He always did that when something was on his mind. The only thing that would calm this unpleasant feeling inside of him, would be drawing. So he decided that today was gonna be an artistic day.

He pulled himself together and stood up from the not so comfortable chair and cleaned himself up to go to the library. Black hair was in its usual place, piercings were cleaned; even the septum ring he had just gotten, tattoos were moisturized to give it some extra blackness, fresh clothes were put on, and so he was ready to leave. On the way to the library he had grabbed a sandwich from the usual shop, and put it in his bag. He would eat it later because right now, the frustration was even filling up his stomach.

It was around 8:35 when he had entered the library and had sat himself down on his usual seat near the window. The morning sun gave his drawings a nice finishing touch and it was just nice to sit in the warmth of the sun. The library was quiet, as per usual, except for a few other early risers who also sat at their usual places. There was this guy which Levi decided to call Bob, he was big, round, blond and just always behind his computer. Then there was little miss sunshine, who was actually the complete opposite of the definition of a sunshine; she was a total bitch. Levi could be rude sometimes, but damn, he was nothing compared to her. No one could sit in a 5m radius around her and pray for the person who dared to look at her. 

He took out his sketch block; which was from a very specific brand. This was the only kind of paper that could take the rough handwork Levi put on it. Because occasionally, he would let all his frustrations go by basically scraping the paper instead of actually drawing on it. Oh well, not his fault he has these dreams right? Dreams that are filled with faces that he didn't know who they belonged to, creatures that were nowhere near real and feelings that he didn't know how to deal with. So he had decided a long time ago that drawing was a very healthy way to deal with all of this. So that's what he did.

Today he decided to draw the one face that he just couldn't forget. The face of someone who he knew he loved in those dreams. Even though he knew exactly how he looked like; he didn't know his name.

He had drawn this tanned boy for a thousand times by now, but there was still this little detail that he couldn't bring on paper. Those damn eyes were the problem here. More specifically; their inconsistent color. Sometimes they would be some sort of ocean blue and other times they would be gold. He had tried numerous times to find the perfect pencil for them but it just couldn't get close to their brightness. 

So he took out his usual pencil; a grey one which was basically black, and started outlining the figure he knew so well. Starting with the torso, continuing with shoulders, arms, hands, neck, face, hips and lastly legs and feet. Already an hour had passed when he had put the first line on his paper, and now he could finally start adding details to the finished outline. Today, he decided to give the nameless face a big smile, which even made Levi feel warm inside. That wide smile of his could fill any void that ever existed inside of him, and with that thought; he got a tiny grin on his face.

That unnoticeable smile quickly changed into a frown again. "If only you were real." He thought to himself and suppressed the urge to start scraping the paper due to frustration again; because the scraping would ruin the perfect figure that was brought to life on this paper, and he would never dare to ruin him.

Hours passed and it was exactly 12AM when his stomach decided it was time to eat something, so he took out the sandwich from earlier today, and ate it while thinking about the next step in his work. The man was now finished, but he needed to draw more. The feeling wasn't completely gone yet.

Right when he was about to start again; his phone started vibrating. Whoever it was, they could fuck off, everyone knew he didn't like that fucking demanding piece of technology. He unlocked his phone and of course, it had to be Farlan. Whatever it was, it could wait. 

"For fucks sake." He muttered when the thing kept on vibrating. He answered the phone call and waited for a decent explanation while he only got "Dude I gotta tell you something." from his roommate.

"Whatever it is, it can wait so leave me alone, I'm drawing" and he hung up & immediately turned off the annoying piece of mechanics.

The little distraction did give him the idea to draw the beast form of the sun kissed guy. Yes, beast form. Because that was what he was. He wasn't a beast because of this monster-like creature he could transform into, but it was due to his personality. It didn't matter how much you tried, you just couldn't submit his mind; which only made him love him more. 

Strangely enough, the giant form wasn't that difficult to draw. You just needed to draw some muscles, a skinless mouth, long brown hair and that's it. This would only take about half an hour and by then (he hoped that) the aching feeling would be gone.

He lost his focus while drawing when he felt someone staring at his hands. From the left corner of his eye he could see a figure standing behind him. Oh well, he was used to it. Apparently people liked the idea of giant naked freaks, so he let this person enjoy his time.

The raven added a bit more detail to the two drawings presented on the former white piece of paper. He could feel the emotions overflowing him when he touched up the eyes again, but before he could even feel the tears building up behind his eyes; the person behind him spoke. 

"Nice drawings." He said, and Levi hummed as a response without turning around. It was nice though when people thought he could draw well, but dammit this weirdo had been standing here for way too long for his own good. He started playing with his lip ring again. Now that he had finally said something, Levi thought he would leave, but he didn't. He just kept standing there with no shame and kept on staring.

Now the creep was giggling...

"You gotta be kidding me right?" Levi snapped, "Look whatever your plan is, how about you kindly fu-" his eyes widened when he saw who was standing there. 

He could feel his own heartbeat pulsing in his throat and it felt like everything around him was fading. It was like the world only consisted of Levi and _him_. Him; the person who he drawn so many times, was now standing right in front him, in the flesh. He wasn't a dream anymore, he was right there. Voices were screaming inside his head, telling him to get the fuck out while others were screaming of happiness.

Lost in his own train of thought, he had to remind himself to breathe. 

"It's you." He blurted out and immediately regretted it. But the other person was just smiling of happiness, just like he did on paper. 

He stood up and got pulled into a warm and familiar embrace; "I've finally found you Levi." The guy said softly which made tears dwell up inside Levi's eyes.

They stood there for what seemed like 2 seconds, but were in fact almost 10 whole minutes, which consisted of just holding each other. When they sat down again; they showed their drawings to each other. This guy had been drawing Levi as well. He even drew Levi in the same exact uniform, so Levi knew he had endured the same cruelty. 

Someone knew his pain and even had the same tattoo as him. Levi had those weird wings of freedom on his arm, while the other guy had them on his ribs. Levi had never felt more alive and that was when it struck him. "This is awkward but... uhm... what's your name?"

The boy chuckled and said "It's Eren, Eren Jaeger." Levi liked it a lot and could feel a faint blush popping up on his cheeks. "Well?" Eren asked.

"I like it" Levi said while giving a genuine smile. Because for the first time in his life, he actually knew what, or even, who had been missing. And now, he didn't even have to search for him anymore.

The unpleasant feeling inside of him would no longer be there with Eren by his side. Instead, he could only feel warmth now, all caused by Eren. Eren the man who didn't have a name for so many years. The man who was brought to him once more, and who he could enjoy this lifetime with. Because that's what happens when two souls are destined to be together, they would always be reunited, no matter the circumstances.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------

This little fic is based on a comic made by @hudgens77 on tumblr, so please go to their tumblr page and show them some love! (You can find the post itself right [here](http://hudgens77.tumblr.com/post/120941701600/day-7-soulmates-im-a-sucker-for-reincarnation) )

**Author's Note:**

> Welp this is my first time writing something like this so... If you liked this, please leave a comment and/or kudo. If you didn't; you can still comment and tell me what I did wrong etc. Either way, thank you for reading this! :D


End file.
